It All Starts With Fate
by SlytherinBride
Summary: Fate's just started at Hogwarts, and Marcus Flint needs a girlfriend! Fate has only one true friend, the rest are fakes, so she feels a need to have someone protecting her- could he be that person? No explicit sexual scenes, some kissing.
1. Everything starts with betrayal

~*~ Disclaimer~*~ I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. They are strictly the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Enjoy the story! ;)  
  
~Chapter 1~   
  
Marcus Flint had never been too bright. He never got the highest mark and he never gained any recognition from his parents or friends for being smart. He was never considered to be a hottie by any girl he had met either. So he was left with a barely passing grades and alone with the few guy friends he had, since the lack of positive attention had left him quite sour over the years and he lost all of his popularity along the way. That was probably why he was trying his hardest to prove his worth in his third year at Hogwarts. He had never been too popular before and this year he was determined to make it onto the Slytherin quidditch team. Plus, girlfriends were becoming pretty neccesary in the Slytherin "in" group, and the younger the better. At this thought Marcus Flint looked in his mirror before leaving to get on the Hogwarts express. He was going into his third year and he had to make some more friends, he had to get on the quidditch team, he had to have a good time at Hogwarts. Marcus put on his favourite clothes, a pair of dark denim jeans, baggy of course, with a striped neck tie tied losely as a belt, and then he put on a white dress shirt and a green sweater vest on top of it all. This was his idea of grabbing attention, but he carefully put a large ecko hoodie overtop so his friends wouldn't make fun of him. Marcus' goal was to WIN friends, not lose them.   
  
Marcus arrived at King's Cross Station at promptly 10:00 so he could find the best seats and chill the rest of the morning, scoping out the girls he thought would pass the test, and trying to make the right friends. He loaded his trunk near the back, so it would look like he arrived just in time, and nobody would think he was a loser for it. He then sat back and watched people arrive. First person he recognized was the Weasleys. The whole troop of them! Marcus turned and looked the other way until all of their things had been loaded. Soon enough whole groups of people had worked their way in. Marcus looked around as 11:00 drew closer. He felt so damned pathetic. Eventually a couple of them showed up and they started chillin it real. It wasn't long after that the first years flooded in. "This is it," thought Marcus.   
  
He looked anxiously out at a group of girls who had just walked through the portal into platform 9 3/4. There was about eight of them all standing there, chatting away, indicating they had no worries about the years to come at Hogwarts. Marcus listened closely as a young blonde girl described how she thought she should be allowed to wear her new baby blue robes to class because they suited her so much better then the plain black ones, and a girl who had dyed her hair blonde and let the dark brown roots grow in to about an inch complain about how her parents refused to let her magic her teeth straight. A short girl with long light brown hair was lighting a cigarette and bitching inbetween puffs about how she wasn't allowed to smoke on Hogwarts campus, but she wasn't allowed off of it during the school year either. Other girls nodded and sighed as they complained about various things, then one of the girls, a short fat girl with tanned skin and short dark brown hair, who was trying desperately to look sexy as she finished her own cigarette, suddenly burst into tears. All the girls rolled their eyes almost rythmically. One girl with curly short blonde hair patted her on the shoulder. The girl with dark brown roots leaned into the blonde, "Good, will Tara ever get a life? Why was she even accepted? She's a good for nothing ninny!" the girl then turned to another fake blonde " Sadie, when the hell is Fate gonna get here? She's never gonna get through Hogwarts I swear to god, and her parents have such high hopes for her."  
  
This "Sadie" girl shrugged her shoulders and checked her watch. "She said her dad already sent most of her stuff to Hogwarts. Still, she should be here by now. Hmm, she's probably getting ready for her grand appearence."  
  
The girl with the roots sighed and checked her own watch. "Ugh, she always has to be the attention hog. God she's soo annoying.!"  
  
The blonde at this point leaned in and began to nodd. "Fate? Rrrgghhh, she is so annoying, I can't stand her. I mean honestly, does she actually have any friends? I just wanna hit her in the face sometimes. But then she'd go to get plastic surgery and she'd come back even prettier. Uuugghh, well, I'll be happy if she doesn't show up soon. VERY HAPPY!"  
  
Sadie leaned forward. "You know what Sarah, shut up! Alrighty, she's my friend, and she's really not all that annoying. She's pretty too, boo hoo, at least she isn't little miss perfect blonde backstabber who when confronted turns into the horrible victim of a broken home. She's been through a lot of shit too, it never hurts to be sympathetic to someone else for a change!"  
  
Almost right on time they all turned their heads to the portal and a girl popped through. She was about 5'7, not too skinny, but definately not fat, she had shoulder length hair which was bright blonde at the roots for about 1" then went to a vivacious orange colour down to the tips, and was dressed in a outfit that screamed she knew fashion. Her outfit was totally vintage, as Sadie screamed when she saw her, starting with a dark blue crocheted hat, which was almost like those old swing dance ladies hats from the 50's, a one shoulder denim dyed shirt with a Union Jack splattered across the front. Her skirt was a tartan plaid of misty green and dark blue, which was cut diagonally at the bottom so it went quite high, as it stayed low and classic. "Hey guys am I late??" the beauty looked at them nervously.  
  
All of the sudden Fate was accepted by her friends. Sarah smiled at her widely "Of course not, you're always right on time. Isn't that right Robyn, she's always perfectly on time, always geniusly dressed, always perfect in every way!" Sarah turned to the girl with dark brown roots, who Marcus supposed was named Robyn.  
  
Robyn smiled a fake smile. "Of course. Perfect little Fate, it won't be long until you're conjuring spells to save the world, cure world hunger, and such. Perfect Fate here's gonna do something great every year, never gonna slip up, and always make the rest of us look bad. I know it!"  
  
Fate at this point looked at the two of them oddly. "Are you guys pissed at me for something?" She asked, concerned.  
  
The two of them looked back at her with a deep hatred and smiled fakly. "Of course not! How could we hate you Fate?" they said without a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Sarah turned to Robyn and focused all of her attention on her now. "I have to talk to you," she said, ignoring everyone else.  
  
The girls all rolled their eyes as Robyn and Sarah scampered off. The fat girl looked up from her tears and stared at Fate. Almost instantly the tears were gone. "Can you believe those two, probably off to talk about you Fate, Can you believe what Fate's wearing, can you believe how Fate wore her hair, can you believe, can you believe, can you believe, ugggh, I hate them soo much!" The fat girl mimicked them angrily.  
  
Fate stared over at the two of them. "I really don't care. Robyn'll tell me everything later anyways. Not that I believe her anymore anyways, as long as I have friends like you guys, right?" Fate now smiled incredibly, "plus karma's on my side, always has been, karma'll fix everything."  
  
At first some of the girls looked like they were about to ask what school karma went to, but eventually they keyed into the fact that karma was a force which evened out the odds. Marcus couldn't blame them for thinking that way though, afterall, one of their friends was named Fate, and that was supposed to be an all powerfull force too. Suddenly a noise blasted through the platform. Fate looked at all of her friends. "I suppose we should go get on the train eh?" she smiled.  
  
Marcus hurried onto the Hogwarts Express before Fate and her friends got on. Behind him he heard Fate say in anger, "What, you guys didn't even save me a spot! Fine then, Sadie, will you come find another compartment with me?"  
  
Marcus heard Sadie respond yes and then he was in his compartment, wishing that Fate would soon join him in the compartment. 


	2. So this is what Fate feels like

~Chapter 2~  
  
Marcus looked over at his friend Joseph Moon, who was occupying himself looking out the window watching the last few first year girls running to get on the train. He had a huge smile on his face. "Man, those first years bounce like pros!"   
  
Marcus punched him in the arm. "Eww man, you're fucking sick!" Joseph smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Marcus now peeked out into the aisle and saw that Fate and Sadie were working their way towards his compartment. In excitement Marcus smiled and looked over at Joseph. Joseph was just turning his head from the distraction and missed Marcus' stupid smile. It was only a couple minutes before a very exhausted looking Sadie stuck her head in, immediately catching Joseph's attention. Sadie blushed a little and grinned. "Hey guys, do you two mind if me and my friend sit with you guys, we can't find any other open compartments?"  
  
A huge grin came across Joseph's face. "Depends," he grinned," if I say you can, do you mind sitting in my lap?"  
  
Sadie blushed further, and nodded with enthusiasm. "Yo Fate," she grinned," I found us a compartment."  
  
Fate walked in as Sadie was settling down in Joseph's lap. "Sadie?" Fate looked at her oddly.  
  
Sadie gave Fate a look that seemed to say "just go with it already!". Fate shrugged her shoulders and threw the small bag she had in the empty seat next to her and sat down. She looked as though she was gonna die of boredom, and Marcus madly wanted to talk to her, so he decided to introduce himself. "Hey there, I'm Marcus Flint," he stretched out his hand at Fate who was looking sadly out the window at the english countryside.   
  
"Oh," Fate shook her head, "hello there Marcus, I'm Fate, and I'm frightfully sorry about my friend, she isn't normally like this." Fate looked over at Sadie who was now gazing into Joseph's eyes and was about to kiss him, obviously too distracted to hear Fate's comment about her behaviour. Fate rolled her eyes and looked back at Marcus, trying to get an opinion of him before deciding whether or not to pursue him.   
  
Marcus grinned. "Well, Fate, Sadie here is a perfect match for my pal Joseph, the crazy bloak. He loves girls like that. I personally like the outgoing type too, but I'd like to at least hear her say a full sentence and have her gimme a hug before she sat in my lap, if ya know what I mean. Honestly, all's perfectly good and fine if she want's to jump in my lap, but I don't think it'll last to long if she'd rather do that then give me a hug. Once I have a discussion with her though, she can jump in my lap all she wants, I won't give a hoot about it, even if she is year or two younger then I am, if I like her, she can talk to me for a bit, maybe even kiss me, gimme a hug, show me some innocent loving, then and only then can she jump in my lap and still have my loving trust. I mean, how much can you trust a girl so eager to jump in a guys lap, she could be talking to any guy and in his lap whenever you turn around, I gotta have trust in a relationship, I can't deal with lieing or cheating, or any of that bull crap. It's all so damned stupid, I wouldn't be able to take it. Sorry, am I scaring you?"  
  
Fate looked at him with new eyes now. Before she had only seen the cute guy with the huge ugly teeth, now she saw a whole new light in him. "You really feel that way?" Fate asked in amazement, for she had never heard of a guy preffering a discussion to a lap dance. Upon Marcus' nod she continued on with a speech which proved she was a writer. " Because I gotta say, besides minor flaws, today has felt like a dream. I mean waking up and showering, getting ready to leave home for the entire year of school, going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry. It all seems so very surreal. Then I get here and there's two people I considered to be friends practically admitting their backstabbing whores, who almost immediately afterwards crawl off to chat about how they're better then me. Going on and on about how they're soo much prettier, smarter, and popular then me. They don't even save me a spot on the train so I'm forced to go off on a desperate search for a spot with a true friend. Then we manage to find a spot, in the back, and what does Sadie do? She crawls into a guy she just met's lap, leaving me alone. Then I meet you and you tell me that amazing speech, and all the sudden it just seems like it's well, fate. Which is ironic to say the very least, because my name happens to be Fate. The only thing left is for you to say your sister's name is Karma!" she smiled and glanced out the window once more.  
  
Marcus looked down. "Well, I'm an only child, but I do want to name my daughter Karma." he blushed.  
  
Fate looked back at him. "Me too!"  
  
At that moment Marcus and Fate both moved forward and just as their lips were about to meet for that ever so crucial first kiss Fate stared into his eyes and opened her mouth. "And here comes the kiss which proves it's just a fairy tale moment, a dream, or a fantasy. A kiss that's just like something from a movie, which proves that this is just too perfect to ever be true."  
  
Then they kissed. It wasn't a particulary tarte kiss, but it wasn't extremely sweet either. It was about as perfectly normal, down to earth as a kiss could be. The held the kiss for many minutes, with a brief exchange if emotion, and just as Marcus was about to attempt something he'd never tried before, the tongue manouvre, Fate pulled away and looked in his eyes. Marcus stared back, but was interrupted by a grunt comeing from Sadie and Joseph. In all the heat he had forgotten about them being next to him, but at the reminder he noticed they were now heavily making out, and Josephs hand was anxiously working it's way up Sadie's back, now underneath her shirt. Marcus looked back over at Fate with a slight touch of disgust on his face. "Can you believe them, I mean sure, we kissed, but that was a kiss, them, they're on the verge of having children. Sorry, but that just seems wrong to me. But I hear I'm wierd."  
  
Fate turned her head sideways and stared deep into Marcus' eyes. She knew what to do now, but she was too chicken to do it. Or was she? She took a deep breath and started. "You know what, this is Fate." were the last words she breathed before she began. 


	3. A Typical Teen Romance Starts

~!~ Hey kids, I'd like to apologise for all the muggle gangsta talk that I've snuck in there....I dunno exactly what I was doing there, but don't worry, I'll try and keep them a lil bit more in character, and by the way, I still own nothing, most of the non harry potter characters are based on my 'friends' when I was in a similar situation~!~  
  
Fate wasn't sure, but she thought that she'd become too slutty. She'd always been so preppy before....but now would all of her friends say she was a skank behind her back instead of a square? Which was worst? She grew confused. True, she only kissed him a couple of times...Sadie was being way way worst then her, but that wasn't really an excuse. She looked at Marcus, he was smiling. Strangely she was growing more and more attatched to that smile. Fate smiled back at him, but she was scared on the inside. What if he was just using her? She heard that so many guys were like that. But really, he didn't seem to have the, um, look of one of those guys. Still, she had a profound attraction to him. "What do you think about me?" Fate asked, then realised that she just made herself sound insecure and was thinking of ways to rephrase it...but everything she thought of (What are you thinking? etc) made the situation seem a lot bigger, like they'd just had sex in a cheesy movie or something. Fate bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"Umm," Marcus was surprised by the question and thought about it for a second. "Well, to tell you the truth I was outside when you and your friends were waiting to get on the train...and before you got here and I heard everything and you do have an honest friend in Sadie. But I was expecting a snotty rich girl to waltz through onto the platform. But I saw you and thought you were beautiful, and now that I've talked to you I've discovered that we have a lot in common, and I think you are a sweet girl who's really trying to find herself...but I'm worried that you're going to change yourself while you do it....so..to be incredibly honest I want to go out with you to make sure that you don't wreck what you have and that you don't try to change yourself trying to become what some of your friends want you to be, because what you really need is new friends, and I can give you that..so to anwseryour question, I think you are beautiful, wonderful, and that you and I are perfect for eachother," Marcus smiled at her aa a grin grew across her face.  
  
Fate looked out the window briefly and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. She turned back to face him with her smile clearly larger. "How do you do that?" she asked with a laugh.  
  
"How do I do what?" he asked confused  
  
"How do you make anything sound good to me....you just told me that I need a new life but I can't change at all....that my friends all really hate me except for Sadie....that I sound like an arrogant rich little bitch.....but when you're done what you have to say I'm smiling?" the half sided grin on Fate's face looked sexy to Marcus as she hugged her knees into her chest in the large train seat.  
  
"It's hard to keep myself from mentioning the positive when I'm talking about you," he moved over to the seat next to her.  
  
Fate moved her legs down and looked into his eyes. They are quite spectacular when you see them so closely. A groan averted both sets of eyes as Sadie moved a little. Fate laughed at them. She grabbed a coin out of the seat cushion and flicked it at the frisky pair. It nailed Joseph on the head and Fate laughed hard. Joseph jumped and Sadie fell onto the floor with a great crash. Fate and Marcus nearly fell over laughing, Fate grabbed onto Marcus and laughed into his shoulder. "OY! Marcus, was it you or your girlfriend that did that?" Joseph said angrily.  
  
"WHAT?!?! You two are going out??" Sadie asked, jumping up and staring at the two of them, mainly her dear friend.  
  
Fate turned her head and looked at Marcus, Marcus arched an eyebrow and Fate nodded her head. Marcus wrapped his arm around Sarah and they turned to face Sadie and Joseph. "Yeah," Marcus smiled, "I asked her out a bit ago and she said yes so...yeah"  
  
  
Sadie gasped and grabbed Fate's hand. "Come..now...MAKEUP" she shrieked. "Well at least lemme grab some," Fate laughed and Sadie just said "no time!" and pulled Fate out into the aisle of the train.   
  
"OMG! We've been on the train for what, 20 minutes and you're already going out with an older guy! Oh my god, everyone's gonna be so jealous..he's pretty cute too. Oh! I'm so happy for you, do you think Joseph is gonna ask me out? Wouldn't that be great?? I wonder what house they're in, I hope we're in the same house...and in the same house as them too! That would be so awesome. Oh, how long do you think you and, umm, Marcus'll last? That is his name, right? Marcus??" Sadie was jumping in excitement.  
  
Fate smiled. "Marcus is his name and I hope we last for a really really long time, and I hope that we're all in the same house too. Oh, I dunno what to think really yet, I'm just happy, I thought today would be so horrible. And if Joseph doesn't ask you out I will get Marcus to make him because he so totally likes you! Now, let's get back to our boys," Fate and Sadie giggled and walked back to the compartment.  
  
Marcus and Joseph sat there in a trance, staring out the window as the sun set behind a hill. Marcus wrapped his arms around Fate and she noticed that the two had changed into their uniforms while Sadie and her had been out.Fate shivered a little so Marcus gripped her tightly. Sadie clung onto Joseph and looked at him intensly, obviously hoping that he would ask her out at any second. Marcus cleared his throat loudly and Joseph jumped. "Oh, yeah, Sadie...wanna go out with me?" he asked seeming a little bit nervous.   
  
Sadie giggled as she nodded. "Okay, get out," she said after they kissed. The guys looked confused and Sadie smiled, "Well, we have to change into our uniforms," Sadie smiled as she pushed them out and slammed the compartment door shut. They changed quickly and then opened the door for the guys. The resumed the old position, but this time conversation took place. "So, what houses are you guys in?" Fate asked, hoping it wouldn't be hufflepuff or something.  
  
Marcus coughed slightly and spoke, sounding both proud and unsure. "Umm, Slytherin, both of us."  
  
Sadie looked out the window. "I hope we're put in Slytherin, I'll leave if they stick me in hufflepuff or something" "Same here" Fate chimed in.  
  
"The trick is to really want to be in Slytherin when you try on the sorting hat, it was gonna shove me in Ravenclaw but I just thought 'no, Slytherin, I want to be in Slytherin, put me in Slytherin' and then it was like 'Slytherin' and I was happy," Joseph grinned and gripped Sadie tightly, "and if you get into Slytherin then we can spend all the time together, except when you're in classes and stuff, but the rest of the time we can be together."  
  
Suddenly the train halted and they all got up. Fate and Sadie, clutching onto Marcus and Joseph sped into the aisle, only slowing down as they passed the compartment holding onto their 'friends'. Marcus, catching the hint smiled and kissed Fate on the cheek as he gripped her hips behind her. "Oh Fate, I'm so glad that you're my girlfriend" he said loudly. They both laughed as they heard the gasps and 'oh my god's. They got off the train and kissed. "See you in the castle" Marcus smiled at Fate. "Hopefully at the Slytherin table" Fate smiled and gave him a last kiss before they seperated. 


	4. When You Stab in the Back, You Lose Back...

~!~ Hey, I hope you guys like it so far! Constructive criticism only pleez! And amazingly enough, I still own almost nothing in this story!! ~!~  
  
Fate and Sadie linked arms as they looked up at Hogwarts castle from their boat. They were both shivering from a combination of excitement and the frigid breeze which wrapped around them off of the lake. Fate pulled her robes in closer around her. "Oh, I really really hope we get into Slytherin now, it'd be so awesome! Oh can you imagine? I hope me and Marcus last a really long time, he's so nice to me! I hope that snotty Sarah is put in hufflepuff or something..hehehe, we'll call her stupid Sarah and throw things at her if she gets rude towards us!"  
  
"Yeah, you're definately a Slytherin," Sadie smiled, "you're already plotting evilly."  
  
Fate grinned at the sky, thinking about Marcus. She thought about what he might expect from her, she was only 11, but suddenly she felt so much older. He was only 13 so he couldn't expect too much from her...right? She pondered what her half sister would say if she was here. Probably tell her to stop it now, she was too young for this stuff, and true, she would know, she was 10 years older then her. She looked down at her nails, they were glimmering at her, the yellow sparkles shining in the moonlight. She suddenly felt beautiful under the moonlight, and her heart was still racing from the first time she kissed Marcus. She loved this feeling, like she'd just won a million dollars and had been declared princess of the universe. She saw a certain blonde haired girl a few boats ahead and frowned a little, she figured that she had to feel some bad stuff to truly appreciate how Marcus made her feel. A powerful feeling surged through her and her mind's mention of the name. She enjoyed this silence, she looked over at Sadie, who was obviously thinking of Joseph, her eyes glazed over and her lips looking like they'd been tugged up on the sides. She giggled briefly then snapped back into reality and looked over at Fate. "We have to get into Slytherin" Sadie smiled.  
  
~!~ Later, in the Great Hall, Getting sorted ~!~  
  
"Larkmen, Sadie" Professor McGonagell read out and Sadie screamed slightly.  
  
She approached the hat, sat down and put it on. As she sat Fate could clearly see her mouth 'slytherin' over and over again. Fate bit her lip and looked over at the Slytherin table where Joseph was wringing his napkin in anticipation and Marcus was gazing at Fate. Fate waved and smiled, feeling so loved that she didn't even notice the dirty stare Sarah was giving her. Suddenly the hat coughed and said "Huff"  
  
"NOOO SLYTHERIN!!" Sadie screamed at the hat so loudly that everyone laughed, except the Hufflepuff table, who instead glared over in offence. "Rav"  
  
"no, SLYTHERIN!" Sadie said with more attitude. "Gryf"  
  
"WHAT did I JUST say? SLYTHERIN!" Sadie said with growing anger within her. "Very well, SLYTHERIN!" the agitated hat spoke in anger.  
  
Sadie giggled and skipped over to the table and sat between Joseph and Marcus, cuddling into Joseph. A few more were called then "Sherwin, Fate" rang through the hall.  
  
Fate walked up, looked over at Marcus and smiled before she sat down. The hat hummed. 'Slytherin pretty pretty please Slytherin, ohhh please Slytherin!!' Fate thought as she pictured herself in a Slytherin uniform. The hat started to say Ravenclaw but Fate cleared her throat and shook her head a little. "Fine, SLYTHERIN!" the hat said.   
  
Fate smiled, poped the hat off and slid on the bench next to Sadie and Marcus. As she passed by the other first years she heard some say how they wanted to be in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and how rude they thought Fate and Sadie were. Fate shrugged her shoulders and quickly scurried into Marcus' arms. She watched as her other friends were divided up. Sarah and Robyn were placed in Gryffindor, which Marcus said was perfect because with them in there we had all of Slytherin against them. Tara was put in Hufflepuff and Annie got stuck in Ravenclaw. Annie looked jealously at us, she'd hoped that in Slytherin there would be other smokers who'd give her some help or maybe sneak her off to some forbidden place and smoke with her. But we all figured that Ravenclaw wasn't the type to harbor smokers and when we told Marcus and Joseph they laughed. Marcus was happy, and feeling a little nervous, he wasn't sure what he was really supposed to do, he was glad that she wasn't too experienced in this, because he would most definately make an ass out of himself, which he didn't want to do. Carefully he rubbed his thumb in the small of her back. She smiled and leaned into him more. He turned his head slightly and kissed her on the top of the head. Fate waved at the staring Robyn and Sarah coily, a small smile appearing on her face as she did. Finally everyone had been sorted away and Fate smiled broadly as food appeared. "I'm starving" she whispered to Sadie, but Sadie just nodded as she stuffed food into her mouth anxiously.  
  
Marcus looked over at Fate and smiled broadly, revealing the bits of food stuck in his teeth. Fate smiled and kissed Marcus before she moved onto some chicken wings which lay in front of her. She was about to wipe a bit of the sauce off her cheek when Marcus stopped her and kissed it off. Fate smiled and went on with her food while rapidly discussing with Sadie how cute they looked in their uniforms. After a dessert of trifle they all got up and proceeded with their prefect to their common room. They sat together until late in the night and Marcus and Joseph both signed up to try out for the quidditch team. Fate cuddled into Marcus and encouraged him. True, she'd never really seen him play quidditch, but he was certainly built like a good quidditch player. She rested herself in his arms as he laid sprawled out on the couch and shut her eyes, smelling the scent of his clothes, the smell of his cologne, and inhaling this loving energy which seemed to surround him in an eery sort of way. They'd taken off their robes and untucked their shirts at this point, so they felt pretty comfortable together as they lulled into a gentle rest. Next thing they knew it was morning and people were stampeding all around them. "rgghh, wot? wot's going on?" Marcus grumbled and rolled over, nearly knocking Fate onto the floor.  
  
Fate opened her eyes slowly and coughed slightly. "Oh my god, Marcus...it's morning!" Fate jumped up and grabbed her wand and a mirror out of her robes pocket. Carefully she moved the wand through her hair, muttering a slight incantation as she did it. When she finished her hair looked perfect and a small amount of makeup was applied. She pulled on her robes and shook Marcus as he lay down on the couch, asleep again. "Wot?" he said, barely opening his eyes, then realising where he was.   
  
Marcus leaped up, pulled on his robes and grabbed Fate, rushing her down to breakfast. They got down there just in time to eat some cereal and toast before Fate and Sadie were handed their timetables. "Hmmmm" Sadie groaned and looked at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Fate noticed and looked down at her schedule. "Crap" was all she managed to say.  
  
"What is it?" Marcus looked over her shoulder and kissed her neck tenderly.   
  
"Well," Sadie began, "we're stuck with the Gryfies first thing in the morning and right after lunch..the gryfies which include Sarah and Robyn."  
  
"Robyn's the one with the dark brown roots, right?" Joseph asked and upon noticing both Fate and Sadie's nods moved on pressing them,"then why is it that she's sitting at the Ravenclaw table?"  
  
Sadie and Fate smiled at eachother. "Well, Robyn's left the darkside then" they giggled as Robynleaned into a tall blonde guy, who wasn't rejecting her affection at all.  
  
Fate turned to Marcus, "Who is that guy?"  
  
Marcus smiled slightly, "Tom Wood, Oliver Wood's cousin....the one Oliver would rather not be related to after some, ummm, incidents involving some baby pictures," Marcus laughed at the memory 


End file.
